Sobre pertenencias y significados
by Misila
Summary: Existen tres tipos de posesiones: las que se anhelan con cada suspiro, las que no podemos abandonar pese a su inutilidad y las que tenemos tan dentro que son ya una parte de nosotros. No obstante, todas significan algo, y eso sí que jamás nos podrá ser arrebatado. Para el reto "Tres palabras, tres personajes" del foro "The Ruins".
1. James Potter

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Tres palabras, tres personajes_ del foro _The Ruins._

* * *

**Sobre pertenencias y significados**

* * *

**1**

_James Potter_

Perfume

Hace tiempo que James se dio cuenta de que meterse con los demás no le reporta ningún beneficio.

Antes era lo suficientemente idiota como para creer que el resto del colegio lo querría más si veían que era lo bastante hombre para quedar por encima del resto de alumnos. Y el tiempo, trabajador lento pero eficaz, le ha enseñado que no necesita ganarse el cariño de sus compañeros. Le basta con saber que sus amigos –sus amigos _de verdad_, los merodeadores; no todos los que lo alaban cada vez que dice algo ingenioso– lo quieren con sus más defectos que virtudes, y también con que Lily lo considere ya lo suficientemente maduro como para dirigirle la palabra con regularidad.

No obstante, James, arrogante como nunca dejará de serlo, está convencido de que tarde o temprano la pelirroja caerá en sus redes. Como han caído todas las chicas que él ha deseado –y las que no, también–; con la diferencia de que ya no quiere entretenerse. Quiere estar con Lily en serio y para siempre.

Pero de momento, tiene que esperar. James detesta estar agazapado, esperando su ocasión, porque se siente como una serpiente rastrera y oportunista, pero no le queda otra. La única condición que Lily le puso una de las primeras veces que logró mantener una conversación en condiciones con ella fue que dejara de pedirle salir cada cambio de clase.

De momento, James lo lleva bien. Es decir, relativamente bien. Porque no le resulta fácil verse obligado a _charlar_ (y nada más) con la chica de la que lleva enamorado desde que logró identificar ese sentimiento –quizá incluso antes–, pero es mejor que nada.

Lo que compensa esa espera, que se le hace eterna, son los gestos que Lily nunca antes le había dedicado. Por ejemplo, miradas de aprobación –salvo cuando los escucha a él y a Sirius hablando a gritos de asuntos que no son demasiado aptos para oídos femeninos–; sonrisas que, por primera vez, no son irónicas, sino sinceras… y su perfume de vainilla.

Ese olor, sencillo, exótico y cálido es, quizá, lo que a James más le gusta de la joven. Porque siempre la precede, advirtiéndolo de que tiene que intentar comportarse con madurez y hacer que Peter deje de hablar con su demasiado audible voz de pito sobre la excursión de la última luna llena –generalmente, Remus le echa una mano, porque no le apetece que se descubra su pequeño problema peludo–; porque cuando el perfume viene acompañado de la visión de Lily, se le hace la boca agua y le entra un hambre tremenda de _ella_.

Y, sobre todo, porque siempre que lo huele recuerda que cada día está un paso más cerca de Lily.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Este drabble tiene 465 palabras. Teniendo en cuenta que el máximo estaba en quinientas... no está mal, creo yo.

Se agradecen críticas constructivas y, en general, impresiones sobre el drabble.


	2. Blaise Zabini

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Tres palabras, tres personajes_ del foro _The Ruins_.

* * *

**2**

_Blaise Zabini_

Serpiente

Si el Sombrero Seleccionador tardó más en mandar a Blaise a Slytherin que en hacerlo con Draco, fue sólo porque él se lo permitió. Porque quería dejarle bien claros los motivos por los que él, Blaise, tiene una auténtica serpiente viviendo en su interior, tan parecida a él que los dos son ya un solo ser.

Y es que Blaise Zabini bien podría haber sido el Heredero de Slytherin. Ha buscado muchísima información sobre el fundador de su casa, porque Salazar es un personaje que siempre le ha inspirado mucha curiosidad, por no hablar del misterio que envuelve a su persona.

A lo largo de los años ha recabado bastante información sobre el fundador en discordia. Sabe que era un hombre ambicioso y astuto, sabe que creó una Cámara con un _horror_ en forma de serpiente gigante –una que Blaise muchas veces identifica con ese ente que vive en su interior y que hace que infle el pecho con más orgullo que el resto de sus compañeros por pertenecer a la casa de Salazar y parecerse a él.

No obstante, hay un aspecto en el que Blaise, pese a la admiración que profesa al fundador de su casa y el deseo de que su personalidad se acerque en cuanto sea posible a la de ese hombre, nunca podrá ser como Salazar.

Él no es frío. No es capaz de serlo. La serpiente que vive en su interior comparte su alma con un fuego que lo abrasa por dentro y hace que no pueda mantenerse impasible cuando ocurre algo que le resulta inadmisible (más que el hecho de que no sea capaz de ser como Salazar).

Y precisamente es ese fuego el que se descontrola ahora, cuando descubre a Draco despreciando a Pansy. En realidad, lleva haciéndolo desde que la joven comenzó a mostrar interés por él, pero insultarla de la forma en que lo está haciendo es demasiado cruel hasta para Blaise (y eso que él considera que la crueldad era un rasgo distintivo de Salazar). Atraviesa la fría sala común de Slytherin hasta llegar a ese idiota y de un puñetazo tan ardiente como sus entrañas aleja a Draco de Pansy y lo tira al suelo, con el fuego brillando en sus ojos, en una victoria momentánea contra la serpiente.

Todos los que hay en la sala común lo miran boquiabiertos. Incluso ese empollón autista de Theodore Nott (en el fondo, Blaise lo envidia por lograr ser más frío de lo que él será jamás) despega la nariz de su libro para observar la escena con un ligero interés.

Antes de que Malfoy empiece a gimotear, él ya se ha dado la vuelta y ha salido al pasillo. Respira agitadamente mientras corre hacia el exterior, donde está lloviendo abundantemente, y sale sin importarle mojarse.

Porque la lluvia apaga el fuego y hace que la serpiente esté más cómoda.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: 479 palabras. Aquí me acerco más al límite...

Las críticas y los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos


	3. Ginny Weasley

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Tres palabras, tres personajes_ del foro _The Ruins_.

* * *

**3**

_Ginny Weasley_

Escoba

Hoy ha sido un día realmente divertido. Tanto, tanto, que Ginny está muerta de sueño y ni siquiera se acuerda de pedir con su media lengua un cuento antes de que mamá la deje en su dormitorio.

Su hermano Ron, que es muy torpe, ha roto sin querer la escoba de juguete de Fred. Ella se ha reído, porque le ha parecido muy gracioso el _crac_ con el que Ron ha dejado a Fred sin juguete. Y aún más hilarante ha sido cuando Fred, llorando por su pobre escoba, se ha vengado y ha hecho que el osito de peluche de Ron se convierta en algo enorme, peludo y con muchas patas.

Y, como mamá estaba muy ocupada averiguando qué había pasado y consolando a Ron, que está requeteasustado, Ginny ha aprovechado para coger lo que quedaba de la escoba de Fred e intentar arreglarla. Porque Fred seguía llorando y eso no era divertido.

No lo ha logrado, por descontado, pero ha escondido el juguete roto de su hermano en ese armario que no se usa nunca. Tiene intención de arreglarlo y darle una sorpresa a Fred.

Pero eso ya lo hará mañana, piensa, girándose hasta quedar boca abajo. Se queda dormida unos minutos más tarde.

* * *

—Ginny, cariño, ¿te encargas tú del armario viejo del salón?

—Sí, mamá.

Es día de limpieza a fondo en la Madriguera. No hay ningún motivo en especial, simplemente… bueno, todos se sienten muy vacíos desde que terminó la Guerra, y Molly está haciendo lo que puede para tratar de llenar el vacío que Fred les ha dejado a todos, que no obstante es demasiado grande como para poder llenarse con el polvo que saquen de los rincones de la casa.

Ginny se encamina al armario que su madre le ha indicado. Nunca ha sabido cuál es el uso de ese mueble, porque ni siquiera recuerda que nadie lo haya abierto jamás. Se agacha y abre la puerta de abajo.

El dolor que el trabajo de toda la mañana ha logrado mantener alejado regresa con fuerza a su pecho al ver esa escoba de juguete. Guarda el recuerdo de cómo ese objeto llegó hasta ahí en su memoria, pero es borroso y no ve bien los detalles. Cree que tiene algo que ver con Fred llorando y haciendo que el juguete de Ron se transformara en algo asqueroso. Y ella quería arreglar la escoba de su hermano para verlo feliz.

Ginny contiene las lágrimas como puede. Nunca llegó a arreglar la escoba de juguete de Fred, y nunca vio la sonrisa que quiso dibujar en el rostro de su hermano con sólo dos años. Y lo que es peor, ya nunca podrá hacerlo.

—¿Estás llorando?—Ginny se gira y ve a George. Pálido, triste, _vacío_. Entonces su hermano descubre la escoba. Y la reconoce—. Creía que mamá la había tirado—susurra. Baja la vista hacia el suelo—. Lo echo de menos.

Ginny se muerde el labio.

—Yo también—admite, con la voz rota.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: 500 palabras clavadas. Y he tenido que acortarlo xD Este drabble se me ha atragantado un poco más (ejem, ejem, no trago a Ginny, ejem, ejem).

Espero que os haya gustado, y también que lo digáis sin miedo, ¡no me como a nadie!


End file.
